Slipstream's Punishment 1
by Enigma2U
Summary: Okay, so this is the first time I've tried to write one of these. It isn't very good, but it's based on a series I'm writing and it sort of came to mind! Hope you like, R&R! StarscreamXOc


"Starscream, what are you…oh! Oooooo. Wait! Stop…"

Starscream gripped his young protégé's wings in his hands. He knew, from personal experience, that a flier's wings are the most sensitive part of their body. This young femme was getting her punishment for refusing to listen, again. Oddly, she was much like himself: arrogant, rebellious, and doing what she wanted. Though Starscream acted the same way towards Megatron, that didn't mean he would allow the one he's training to do the same to him. The femme's name was Slipstream, a beautiful black jet. She was given to him for special training since the others couldn't handle teaching her. It was true, even with Starscream, she was a hassle. Usually, he would beat her up, much like Megatron, if she disobeyed him. However, this wasn't working so he decided on a different approach.

Slipstream had disobeyed a direct order, again. So, Starscream told her to come to his quarters at twenty-two hundred hours. Predictably, she was late…by an hour. Of course, that would only make her punishment more severe. She finally knocked on his door and Starscream opened it to find her standing there, a defiant look on her face. Starscream had smirked and moved aside to allow her entrance. She walked in. It was then that Starscream's punishment for her began. He locked to door.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked in an almost innocent way. It was the sound of the door locking that had made her a bit nervous. Then Starscream didn't answer. Slipstream turned around and was rammed into the opposing wall. Starscream held her up there by her neck with one hand.

"You always disobey me," he smiled, "even though you know you will be punished. I think you like it, me touching you even if it's to hurt you." His other hand traced down her inner thigh, lingering between her legs. The femme's optics widened.

"Lemme go!" She tried to shout, but Starscream's hand constricted her vocal processor. Slipstream got afraid, but at the same time, she was becoming aroused. It wasn't known to her exactly why she continued to ask for punishment. The only thing she did know was that she found it pleasurable to watch others in pain or giving it. Thus was the case with Starscream.

The mech leaned forward, moving his hand from between her legs and replacing it with his knee. His lips pressed against hers and she fought back. Starscream chuckled.

"Why do you fight back? I can feel your temperature rising, and can hear your soft moans of pleasure. What is it?" A sudden thought came to him. "Could it be…you don't like not being in charge?" The look on her face said it all. Starscream pushed his body against hers. "Good." His free hand went up her body, her hands went to stop him but were caught. Starscream pinned them above her head and removed his hand from her throat.

"Come now, don't be coy. I'm about to give you the best run you've ever had," Starscream smirked. His hand traced around her body. Then, he let her go.

Slipstream fell to the ground, sucking in air to cool herself off. She shot a glare at her teacher and got up to head for the door. She thought the punishment was over.

"Where do you think you're going?" That's when Starscream grabbed her wings from behind. That's when she moaned. Starscream leaned himself against her body, his lower half rubbing against her aft. "Why are you acting as if you've never done this before?" He moved off of her, allowing the femme to stand up.

She leaned against a wall, but refused to answer. Suddenly, her body was flung around and her face was held to stare into the crimson optics of her punisher. He gasped, optics wide, and then that signature smirk came up again followed by a roar of laughter. Slipstream winced and tried to shrink away. The grip hardened.

"Oh, this is too precious! You're a virgin!" Starscream backed her up to his berth and pushed her onto it with just her legs hanging off. He straddled her waist and rubbed himself on her. Grabbing her arms once again, he held them over her head, giving her a very submissive look. Well, except for her face which was still glaring daggers at him. _She needs to relax a little._ His mind chuckled as his face got closer to her neck. He stuck out his glossal and licked individual wires, taking care to bite a few. The femme mumbled.

"What was that?" Starscream leaned his audio receptors closer to her mouth, but she wouldn't repeat it. Once again, he bit at the wires, not licking this time. Now, he heard her.

"Starscream…"

He sat up, a devilish grin on his face. "Oh no. That just won't do. I need you to scream it, Slipstream. I need you to scream my name and be mine."

"Go fuck yourself!" She spat, though she was breathing heavily again.

"I'd rather fuck you!" Starscream teased, licking her abdomen.

The young femme's back arched in pleasure. It was something she hadn't wished to do. Her sky blue eyes stared at Starscream's crimson ones. He was enjoying himself. This really was Slipstream's first time and all the attention to her body was driving her over the edge. Her teacher's spark suddenly came into view. She froze.

"Y-you c-can't," her voice was cracking. What Starscream was getting ready to do was called bonding, it's kind of like human sexual intercourse. There are different levels of bonding, but all of them made you connected to the other in some way, some more deeply than others. He wrenched her spark chamber open. Slipstream struggled viciously.

Starscream leaned closer. Their sparks grazed each other, sending chills through Starscream and rocking Slipstream's inner circuitry. "Scream it," Starscream hissed. "This is an order, scream my name!" He pushed into her harder. Still, Slipstream didn't give out more than moans and gasps for air. Finally, seeing no other way to get what he wanted, Starscream pushed into her fully.

"Starscream!" Slipstream's optics widened and felt as if her body had exploded. All the pleasure and pain combined into one power surging moment. All that she was, wanted, needed, refused was given to her without her permission. Her optics brightened, then they slowly dimmed as she reached her climax. They went off when she went into recharge.

Starscream had felt the same explosion and heard her scream his name. He too climaxed, but was more resolute than the femme. He was able to remain conscious. Pulling away from her, he closed his spark chamber. Before closing hers, the mech took a moment to look at it. Most sparks were a green and/or blue color. Still, they were all different.

_It's beautiful._ Her spark, this young and rebellious femme, was gray. However, it wasn't just gray. Once you're eyes adjusted, you could see countless other colors. There were blues, greens, reds, pinks, purples, white, etc. It was the most amazing spark Starscream had ever seen. Finally, he closed her chamber. He picked her legs up and put her fully on the berth. Then he climbed up and cradled Slipstream in his arms. _And now…you are mine._


End file.
